Closure
by metalshootingstar
Summary: Currently having a near Death experience, Bojack ends up having to deal with the ghosts of his past.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bojack Horseman**

 **So, I've always wanted to do a Bojack Fanfiction, but I never knew about what...when I was inspired to do this, after watching the latest season. So...yeah enjoy.**

* * *

" Welp, my life is actually going pretty great right now. So, here's to actually getting your life on track." Said Bojack to himself, after pouring himself a glass of champagne he'd found in the fridge and sitting down on the couch. Hollyhock had found her mom and was probably off to enjoy a heartwarming, diabetes induced reunion, Princess Carolyn was no longer mad at him, and yeah there were still a few kinks to work out. Like Todd, and that whole thing with his mom, but overall life was going pretty great. He downed the champagne, and let out a content sigh...when his stomach began to rumble. He groaned lightly, and rubbed his stomach. It was probably nothing, just some dumb cramps...so why was everything spinning? Why was he beginning to sweat profusely? Why was there a ringing in his ears, and why was everything beginning to go numb? Everything felt cold...and then for a moment everything felt warm too.

He gasped, before opening his eyes, only to find himself in the planeterium. The billions of lights and stars were reflected on the large dome, showing the cosmos themselves. It was almost like they were showing space itself, instead of just the pretty colors and lights.

"What the fuck?" Said Bojack, as he looked around, when he smelled the faint buttery scent of popcorn. He looked up, and froze in his seat when he saw Sarah Lynn arriving, with two buckets of popcorn.

" Hey Bojack! I was wondering when you'd show up." Said Sarah Lynn happily, as she plopped down beside him.

" Uh what? I'm...I'm dreaming right? You can't be..I mean-"

" Oh this isn't a dream, you're dying." She said bluntly, before eating a handful of popcorn.

" I'm what?!" Exclaimed Bojack, immediately jumping out of his seat. The former pop idol snapped her fingers, and instead of the projected space time continuum there was Bojack in his living room, limp with the broken glass of champagne on the floor.

" Yeah, remember when we were on our bender? We headed to your place for a bit and you left some champagne in your fridge. Of course, you also forgot to leave the fucking cap on, so champagne laced with drugs and alcohol that's been left out in the open for...I dunno three years? You're gonna get germs and bacteria. I mean the good news is you're not dead yet, but you will be." Explained Sarah Lynn, as Bojack's eyes widened.

" What? No, no,no this can't be happening. My life was just starting to work itself out...I was in a good place!" Exclaimed Bojack. True he'd always known he'd die via alcohol, but he hadn't expected it to end like this...not like this. Not when he actually had something in life to look forward to, when he actually had someone in his life who made him feel...like he was a good person. He had barely begun to get to know his little sister, and there were so many things he wanted to tell her. So many things they'd never get to do, he never got the chance to be a good big brother to her. "I gotta get out of here."

" Yeah, I thought so too, when I first got here. But there's no getting out, this is it man. The final cut or whatever." She replied. "It's like, this is the end of the season, and they just finished shooting the last episode."

" What? No, no I'm not gonna die thanks to some bad alcohol." He replied in determination, making Sarah Lynn scoff.

"Yeah good luck. Exit's over there." She replied, snapping her fingers and showing the stars once more. The horse shook his head, before pausing. He might as well get some answers before leaving.

" So is this the good place or..." He let that last sentence trail off.

" Nah well I mean, I'm in Heaven. You're in the inbetween state, I think it's limbo? Anyway long story short, you get greeted by your relatives or people who you know that have died and they decide what happens based on what happened or what you did. " She explained, before taking a sip of soda. " Lucky me, I only had my dad and Herb up here, and they said I could go to Heaven so I did."

" Wait, you're saying our family and friends choose, if we go to the after life?" He asked. Well, good news he had some answers, bad news the only people who were dead in his life were Sarah Lynn, his family, and Herb. He gulped, as panic flashed in his eyes.

"Yup, and before you ask. My vote for you is the good place." She replied, holding out a thumbs up.

"It is?" He asked, having not expected that. He'd killed her, if it wasn't for him she'd still be alive. So, to know she was giving him a free pass into Heaven...no he didn't deserve it. " Sarah Lynn I-"

" Bojack listen, I grew up a lonely kid." She replied, snapping her fingers as on screen was projected the bad parts of her life as she spoke. " I grew up with terrible parents, co stars who didn't like me, people who wanted to use me for my fame, and yeah what you said to me all those years ago did fuck me up. But y'know what? You didn't give up on me. You were and still are, my friend. You were there for me, when I needed you. That bender we went on? The last night of it? Was also one of the best nights of my life! I was with someone who genuinely cared about me and who wasn't afraid to open up. So...yeah...Go to Heaven dude."

" Heaven? Hmpf, I know where I'm voting." Came Herb's voice, both of them looked up as Herb stood there. He didn't look like the cancer stricken person in his later years. Rather, he was back to the bearded, almost big boned looking man of his prime. Herb did however, look pretty pissed as he marched right up to Bojack. " You don't deserve it."

" What? ok look Herb, I'm sorry that the last time we saw each other wasn't great. But-

" Oh no Bojack, you deserve where I'm sending you to. Hell I'm gonna laugh my ass off, when Satan sticks his three pronged fork up your ass! "Yelled Herb. " You didn't stand up for me, you sold your soul and made your bed. So now, you have to lie in it!"

Bojack cried out, as Herb pushed him, and yelled as he fell down a dark hole. He let out an 'oof, as he hit the ground before groaning and rubbing his head before looking up. There was a ceiling illuminated by a strange glow. The horse turned, to see 'Horsin' Around' on a television screen. He stood up, and looked around to find himself in his childhood home before dusting himself off. Well, he should have expected that. That was one vote Heaven and one vote Hell. Thus far a tie, man he had to get out of here. He didn't want to die. Though he was just glad that Sarah Lynn gave him some form of closure.

" Would you move out of the way?"

He turned back to see his dad sitting there, looking as angry and bored as ever.

" Hey dad." Said Bojack, fully mentally preparing himself for the abuse that would ensue.

" Sit down." Ordered Butterscotch.

" I'm a grown man, you can't order me to do anything." Said Bojack defiantly, as he folded his arms. Butterscotch immediately stood up, and let the remote fall on the couch. " You don't scare me anymore dad."

" Don't I?" Asked Butterscotch, taking a step forward, making Bojack take a step back.

"Ok, maybe a tiny bit." He replied, though to be fair his dad was a pretty big and intimidating looking horse. The grey mustang scoffed, and sat back down.

" Pitiful. I always knew you'd turn out to be a good for nothing." Said Butterscotch, making Bojack roll his eyes because here was where the fun part began. " Course I gotta give you credit, you were much nicer to your mother than I would have been. If my mom had done to me what she'd done to you, I would have sent her to an especially bad home. The kind where the orderlies are...fond of ladies like her."

" Ugh, dad that's twisted! And sick! " Exclaimed Bojack. True his mom had been a bitch to him, but he wasn't that heartless. " And newsflash, I only did it because I thought she hurt my kid...who by the way is not my kid but yours!"

Butterscotch was taken aback, and Bojack stood a little taller, because now he had the winning edge.

" Y'know, I'm glad Hollyhock never got the chance to meet you. She would have been so fucking disappointed at the dad she really got. An abusive, drunk, asshole, who cared more about his never ending novel and about his own beliefs than his family! From the moment I was born you and mom made my life a living Hell! You tore down my tree house because I used non-American nails! You never let me express myself in anyway I wanted, you...ugh! Honestly Hollyhock is the only good thing that came out of you." Exclaimed Bojack.

" You don't understand, I didn't even want you in the first place! Your mother wanted to keep you, I didn't! I would have been glad to pay for an abortion but no she wanted to keep you. She thought it would be a good idea to get married, and start a family together. So all those times she told you you ruined her life? That wasn't just her being hyperbolic, that was her stating the truth. Neither of us wanted you." Replied Butterscotch, Bojack glared and punched his father in the face which shocked the two of them. Butterscotch immediately touched his nose and gasped as he saw blood.

" Well tough shit. You got me. I didn't ask to be born, you knocked up mom and she wanted to keep me. So no you don't get to blame me for ruining your lives. To paraphrase a friend of mine. ' You are all the things that are wrong with you. It wasn't mom forcing you to step up and take responsibility for a pregnancy she probably didn't even want either, it wasn't no one wanting to publish your novel, it wasn't you cheating on your wife, It wasn't even the little kid whose love and trust you destroyed for no other reason other than the fact he existed, it's you dad." Said Bojack, as Butterscotch stood there and looked at his son in slight awe. " Y'know what? Yeah I made bad choices, I screwed up big time, I am a huge asshole. But you're part of why I turned out the way I did...and I hope when mom gets down here you make each other as miserable as you made me."

There was a still silence, when the only sound was the static of the television screen. Butterscotch stood there, unable to even say anything...and everything around him came crashing down. He turned away from Bojack, who stood there completely ready to take on whatever his dad threw at him...only to find that wasn't the case. His dad was walking away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bojack Horseman**

 **So, here in this chapter we meet the rest of Bojack's family!**

* * *

" Typical, you don't even have the guts to stand up and talk to...and he's gone." Said Bojack as he rolled his eyes. The horse paused, as he heard a song from down the hall. _"Oh the galls of 44, sure look good when I'm off to war."_ Curious, he made his way down when he was shocked to see a bar full of men dressed in old army uniforms, some were talking, others enjoying some dancing, while there were others at the bar. One face stuck out to Bojack the most, and that was his uncle Crackerjack Sugarman who was at the bar laughing and talking with someone else. Crackerjack looked up, when he saw him and waved him over.

"Hey Bojack! Boy I was wondering when I'd get to meet you." Said Crackerjack with a smile, as he immediately enveloped his nephew in a hug by slinging his arm over his shoulders. " Hey, Joe, hows about one cold one for my nephew and I!"

Bojack was certainly not expecting that, his uncle actually reminded him of Mr. Peanutbutter, and he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Still, his uncle was at the very least trying and was a welcome change to the coldness and loathing of his mom and dad. The bar tender put down a couple glasses of beer, before walking off to another end of the bar. His uncle quickly took a drink, before smiling softly at him.

"Look, Bojack...cards on the table, I'm sorry for what happened." Said Crackerjack sincerely.

"Oh you mean my mom and dad hating me and making my life a living hell, and crushing every ounce of good that was in me? Because that sounds more like a them thing." Said Bojack making Crackerjack chuckle.

"No, I mean...well...yeah I suppose. The woman she became is a far cry from the baby sister I knew her as, and I don't want to make excuses for her. What she did to you wasn't right." Said Crackerjack.

" You're right, no it wasn't. No offense, Crackerjack but nothing you say will make me forgive her." Said Bojack defiantly. He;s seen this in many movies, the part where someone else in the abuser's life tries to make excuses for the abuser by pointing out their sad and tragic backstory. Then the other person is expected to feel sorry for them, to empathize with them, and forgive them. Well no, Bojack was not going to forgive her.

" And that's ok, believe me Beatrice and I are going to have a very long talk when she gets up here. But, if you don't forgive her I understand. No one should make a child feel unwanted and unloved. On the other hand, while I'm not saying what she did was right I can understand what drove her to being the woman she became...and it wasn't you who did it. It was me." Said Crackerjack sadly, his chipper attitude and smile faltered as he glanced down at his drink.

" What?" Said Bojack curiously.

" If I hadn't died, my mother wouldn't have been so sad, and my father wouldn't have lobotomized her...and my father wouldn't have put so much pressure on Beatrice. It's because of me that this poison is running through our family. If I had been there...maybe I could have helped Beatrice, helped you. Maybe things could have been different and my baby sister and nephew wouldn't have suffered so much." Said Crackerjack somberly.

"It wasn't your fault, I mean yeah maybe your dying was the catalyst but everything else was all her. Just because you died, didn't mean she had to hate me." Said Bojack reasonably, Crackerjack smiled and ruffled his nephew's main.

" Hey! I may be your nephew but I'm a grown man." Said Bojack, immediately swatting his hand away making his uncle laugh.

" Yeah but you're still my nephew. Speaking of which, I gotta say Bojack I'm really proud of you." Said Crackerjack, pride in his voice.

"You are?" Asked Bojack.

" Of course I am! My nephew, the movie and tv star! I talk about you all the time to the guys around here." Said Crackerjack.

"It's true, he does." Said a random soldier passing by, with a bored expression.

" I gotta tell ya' I watched you film the show and oh by what a riot it was! A real hoot! And hey, about...that other stuff. You made bad choices, we all do and sometimes those choices hurt people. The important thing is that you try, if someone loses faith or trust in you and you care about the person, then you fight to right the wrongs you did. Sure they may not forgive you, but that's ok. The important thing is you tried to make up for what you did, and next time if another situation like that rears its head you'll know what to do." Explained Crackerjack.

"What're you hinting at?" Asked Bojack.

" When Herb needed you most, you let him down...but that doesn't mean you should let anyone else down. What happened with Herb shouldn't happen again with Diane, or Todd, or anyone else. Bojack, you have some big sturdy walls, and you built them because of what my sister and Butterscotch did to you. Because you think it's so much easier to push people away than to let them in, otherwise you'll get hurt. But just like you let Hollyhock in, try to let in the others. Because those walls you built may protect you...but they also mean you're going to be alone for the rest of your life." Explained Crackerjack, making Bojack look down in contemplation.

" Man why couldn't you have lived, so you could give me advice I needed to hear 20 years ago?" Asked Bojack making Crackerjack chuckle.

" I guess that's just the way life is. Look, just...listen to what I said and take it to heart. It's good to have some walls up, especially in your line of work. But open up every once in a while, and if you can't...then take baby steps. Rome wasn't built in a day." Said Crackerjack, as he took a drink. Bojack smiled slightly before holding his glass up. The two horses toasted when Bojack heard a piano. "Oh looks like mom's ready for you now, guess she must have wanted to let us have our moment."

" Hey uh...just out of curiosity. Where did you vote to send me?" Asked Bojack.

" Oh back to Earth," Said Crackerjack.

" Wait that's an option?!" Exclaimed Bojack. ' God damn it Sarah Lynn!' He thought to himself, as his uncle nodded.

"Yup, you have alot of things going for you right now. Besides, you really thought I'd give 'ya that whole spiel about letting people in and let you die? Nah, but when you do get up here I'll vote for the pearly gates. I don't expect you up here for a long time though." Said Crackerjack, when the piano grew louder. " Best go on Bojack, time's arrow marches onward."

Bojack wanted to stay, wanted to talk to his uncle some more. Thus far, the only member of his family he actually liked much less wanted to spend any sort of time with. Still, he knew he couldn't. He had to move on, even if he pained him. Still, e hoped that someday maybe he and his uncle would be able to talk some more. Maybe share some more drinks again. He turned and walked in the direction of where the music was coming from when he saw his grandmother at the old summerhome gwntly playing the piano as the fire roared. She looked up and smiled warmly.

" Oh, Hello dear. It's so nice to finally meet you." Said Honey Sugarman, as she stood up.

" Uh hey grandma." Said Bojack awkwardly, he'd never met his grandmother before. He was honestly unsure of how she would act or even what she'd say. Immediately she hugged him tightly, before holding his hands.

"Oh let me look at you..." Said Honey, gently placing her hands on his shoulders. " You're so big! Such a handsome young man,"

She smiled and kissed his cheeks a few times, causing him to pause, he'd never known a grandmother's love but if this was what it was like then he wished he'd had it sooner. Hell, he'd wished he had his grandma and uncle sooner, considering they seemed to be the only ones to show him any sort of affection and love. Honey led him over to the couch, before sitting him down.

" Oh, you look so much like your uncle Crackerjack. Let me tell you sweetheart, I'm so proud of you! My grandson the television star, why I have half a mind to rub it in Hortense Bloodsworth's face and show her the success you've become. " Said his grandmother as she laughed, before gently brushing some of his mane back as her expression softened. "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry...I fear its my fault for why Beatrice turned out the way she did."

"Ok, why is everyone apologizing for my mom?" Asked Bojack, because this was getting a little out of hand.

"Seems like the right thing to do I suppose. Sweetheart...after Crackerjack died, I was beside myself and so destroyed...I couldn't be alone or with people and I just couldn't bear it anymore. I even let Joseph lobotomize me...I told Beatrice something that may be part of why she turned out the way she did. I told her to promise me to never love anything like I loved crackerjack. I thought I was protecting her...instead I fear I turned my baby girl into a monster." Said Honey sadly, Bojack looked away. Honestly, it was kind of sad that his grandma and uncle were blaming themselves for choices his mother made. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault, my mom was..no offence a shitty mom. She had me even though she wasn't ready to be a mom, and got together with a guy who made her miserable as much as she made him miserable. And y'know...I've done some bad things too grandma. I wasn't there for my friend when he needed me most, I slept with a girl my other friend really liked, and destroyed his rock opera just so I wouldn't be alone, I tried to ruin two marriages, and nearly slept with my friend's daughter...I'm a shitty asshole." Said Bojack, as he looked down. Honey gently lifted his chin and turned his face to look at her.

" Yes, you did do bad things. You have flaws, and at times you can be a little...meanspirited. But do you know what you also are? Someone who has a good heart, it just takes a while to show itself." She replied.

" I have never done any good things, even if I have they were by accident." He responded.

"Oh balderdash. You believed Diane when no one not even her husband did in regards to that awful hippo, you let that young man share your home, you helped him with his rock opera, you were there for Hollyhock and love her dearly. So...maybe you can change things. This poison our family has, it doesn't have to continue. Please, promise me...you will love someone as much as I loved Crackerjack. Be it Hollyhock, Diane, or whomever. That you will love them, and treasure them, and keep them safe. That this poison will be left in the past where it belongs." Said Honey pleadingly.

"I'll try...for you." He replied softly, he wasn't sure if he had it in him. After all, he wasn't sure if he had enough goodness inside him. Yet, his grandma and uncle, they believed in him so much. Hell, they were probably the only people who did. They looked up, when someone clapped. Immediately, Joseph Sugarman stood up as he clapped.

" That was such an inspired speech Honey, why don't you run along now and go fix yourself some lemons and sugar while the men talk?" Asked Joseph, as Honey immediately stood up.

"What're you doing here Joseph?" Asked Honey.

" Speaking with my grandson, and I must say that was a cute speech you gave. Maybe a little cavity inducing but sweet nonetheless." Said Joseph, Bojack looked up at his grandmother, who shook he head as his grandfather placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh don't tell me you're still mad about what happened. You did ask for me to help you after all."

" Yes help me Joseph not chop up my brain." She retorted.

"Uh, you guys seem like you're real busy so I'm just-"

"Oh no Bojack, you are going to sit there and listen. Honey, why don't you give us some privacy." Said Joseph, Honey scoffed and trned to Bojack.

"Remember what I said sweetheart, and whatever else happens...I love you." She replied, before walking away. Joseph sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Women am I right? Now why don't we get down to business."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bojack Horseman**

 **So, Here we are at next chapter and I'm so sorry it's so late!**

* * *

" Whoo it's Todd! Oh Bojack you wo-" Said Todd as he dropped his keys and his eyes widened at the scene before him. Bojack was limply laying there on a chair with his head tilted back and his tongue stuck out. Eyes glazed over, as if there was nothing there and a bottle of champagne limply in his hand while a glass was broken on the floor and man something reeked! It was the sort of smell, normally emitted from rotten fruit and were those flies buzzing around Bojack? Oh that couldn't be good. "Uh Bojack? Is this like that one time where you pretended to be dead s-so I could freak out and get out of the house faster?"

He inched closer, as there was no sound or snarky comeback. This wouldn't be cause for alarm, sometimes Bojack did end up passed out drunk on the couch. But this was different, there was no rancid smell and flies everywhere, nor were Bojack's eyes open during those times. The human man went over, and lightly shook Bojack's shoulder.

" Uh Bojack? If this is a joke it's not funny, it's messed up and you've hit a new low!" Exclaimed Todd and still no reaction. " Ok, Bojack, now you're freaking me out. Say something! Tell me to get out of your house, call me a bad name! J-just wake up!" Yelled Todd, Now shaking Bojack faster than before, because no..no this couldn't be. Bojack was was just messing with him, yeah that was it! He was just really in character! Any moment now Bojack would open his eyes and laugh in his face, before saying something insulting. Except now that he was closer...Bojack wasn't breathing.

" Uh hello?" Came a voice at the door.

He looked up to see Diane standing there, and quickly Todd went over to her.

" Diane! It's Bojack! I think something's wrong! He's not being insulting or-or telling me to get out and he's just sitting there and he won't get up and..and he's not breathing!" Exclaimed Todd hurriedly, as he yanked Diane over to the horse. Quickly Diane pressed an ear to Bojack's chest, and her eyes widened when she couldn't feel his heartbeat. She took his wrist and felt for a pulse..to no avail.

" Todd call 911 now!" She ordered, Todd immediately went to do so as Diane gripped Bojack's hand tightly and looked at him pleadingly. "Bojack, please hang in there."

* * *

"Diane?" Said Bojack, looking up when he heard her voice making Joseph chuckle.

" Aww, isn't that nice. Your cute little china gal's here to pay you a visit." Said Joseph, making Bojack glare at is grandfather.

" First of all she's Vietnamese not Chinese, second...actually I only had that one point." Said Bojack awkwardly. Joseph rolled his eyes, as the room became engulfed in a reddish sort of glow, and the fire burned much brighter heating up the room. There wasn't even going into those awful noises coming from the fireplace. The far off haunting sounds of screams and cries for help drowned out by the roaring of the fire. " So guessing you went to the bad place."

" Indeed I did, but of course it's not because of what I did rather by the unfair system of 'your loved ones decide where you go when you die'. You can guess where your grandmother and uncle told me to go." Said Joseph Sugarman, as he sat at his chair before pulling out his pipe and lighting it. He motioned for Bojack to sit, which the actor did so. "None of this was my fault you know."

" Uh-"

"No, no don't interrupt me." Said Bojack inwardly wincing as he remembered his mom doing the same thing to him as a kid.

"Listen, Bojack...I did make mistakes, big ones. But that's the way things were done back then. I didn't want my daughter to become fat, so I never let her have ice cream. I was unable to handle my wife's emotions, so I had her lobotomized and ensured she'd never feel that way again." Said Joseph, though that last part earned him a punch right in the face much to Joseph's surprise. He was stunned for a few moments before immediately placing a hand to his nose..and feeling blood. He glared at Bojack, before using his handkerchief to dab at the blood on his muzzle. " What was that for?"

" It's all your fault!" Yelled Bojack. "You're why my life sucks!"

"Ah yes, because I forced Beatrice to do those things to you. In my opinion she was too soft on you, probably should have given you a few more smacks to set you right." Said Joseph. " Everything I did was for the good of my family, is that really so different from you locking Beatrice away for what she did to that bastard child?"

"Ok, you say one more word about Hollyhock or grandma and I'm gonna kick your ass. She's not a bastard, she's a great kid who has way more potential than I ever did. And grandma? You fucked her up, just because she was depressed? It's called not messing with your wife's brain while she grieves for her kid dumbass." Said Bojack immediately standing up with his hands curled into fists. Voice dangerously low, Joseph however just smirked. He stood up, and walked with his hands behind his back to face the fireplace. His hands behind his back, as dark eyes watched the flames in contemplation.

"It's so easy for you to pardon the expression 'get on your high horse' and judge me isn't it. Life isn't a film Bojack, I know the glory of tinseltown has gotten to you but it's true. This isn't a film, and you're not the hero of this story. You know what you are son? A drunk, washed up has been, who has delusions of grandeur and moments of weakness. The only reason you never ended it was because you're too much of a coward." Said Joseph, before turning around and looking at Bojack. " Say what you will about me, but I never ruined the lives of those around me."

" Uh yes you did! God do you literally have no self awareness?" Asked Bojack. " I know I'm all those things you say but-"

" Oh enough with the self-deprecation already, it's gotten frightfully boring." Said Joseph before rolling his eyes. " Bojack, I'm not the villain, I promise I'm not."

" Oh yeah, I can tell from the fire and brimstone smell." Said Bojack sarcastically.

" Bojack, listen. I get it, you're angry with me because of how Beatrice turned out but, my boy she was ruined from the start. She grew up wanting to eat ice cream, she grew up trying to run away from her bullies instead of confronting them and ignoring them. I wanted a daughter who was submissive, who was graceful, beautiful, and who'd make a good wife for her husband...not what she became. It was something she got from her grandmother...but my little girl wasn't the monster you think she was. She only became that way, because of your father. My little girl deserved better than a husband who abused her and a son who was entitled." Said Joseph, " Everyday she'd come to me...and she would say she was sorry...she was all I had left and someone took her from me."

Bojack's eyes widened, because this was taking a different turn than he first expected.

" I've lived a long life Bojack, and I've seen and experienced many things. I lost my only son to war...I lost my wife to her own mind...and I lost my only daughter to a man who didn't deserve her. I have many regrets...if I could have I would have stopped Crackerjack from leaving, I wouldn't have hurt Honey like I did...and Beatrice...I could have stopped her from running off with Horseman. "Said Joseph, " Don't you understand? You of all people should understand me."

" No. Look I get it, you came from a fucked up time period, and losing your kid...that must have been rough. But you chose to lobotomize grandma, you chose to treat mom the way you did, and because of you...because of you I suffered. You think mom had it bad? Oh I had it far worse. My parents emotionally and mentally abused me. My mom used to tell me she wished I was never born and would punish me for living. Just because you regret your choices doesn't mean, you get a pass especially when you're not really sorry for them. " Said Bojack.

"But I-"

" No, you're done talking." Said Bojack interrupting his grandfather. " I'm poison, I destroy the lives of everyone I come across but at least I admit it! At least I'm trying to change, I don't justify the things I do or say. I lost my best friend, because I didn't stand up for him and wasn't there when he needed me most, I fucked up a little girl who believed in me, and was part of why she ended up dying, I almost slept with my friend's daughter after I couldn't get with her, because I wanted to relive a fleeting moment, I slept with my other friend's girlfriend, I fucked up his rock opera, I tried ruining a marriage, I got a man's hopes up and let him crash and burn, I didn't protect a girl who depended on me,...and at the end of the day, nothing I ever do or say will make any of that ok. Just like nothing will make what you did to grandma and mom ok. You're a terrible person, are you sorry for what you did because you feel bad or because you're being punished for it?"

Joseph looked down, before clenching his hands tightly into fists and glaring at him.

"You have no right to talk to me that way."

" Oh I'm pretty sure I do grandpa, now answer the question. Do you feel bad because yo're guilty or because you're being punished?" Asked Bojack.

" I don't have to answer to you, Bojack. Clearly, talking to you is like talking to a brick wall." Said Joseph.

" Oh trust me the feeling's mutual." Said Bojack.

" So now its time for me to vote." Said Joseph, and all the confidence Bojack had showed before was now gone. " And can you guess where I'm sending you Bojack?"

" Uh...the Pearly whites?" Asked Bojack sheepishly.

" More like, the red brimstone. I mean, if you're as bad as you say you are, then its no less than what you deserve. " Said Joseph, as the fire roared, and grabbed Bojack's leg like a long arm making him scream. " Now, this was fun but...I'm afraid it's time to yell cut."

" You'd better let go of my son. Now." Both Bojack and Joseph looked up, to see Butterscotch standing there, glaring daggers at Joseph. "You heard me, pops. Let him go."

The fire let go of Bojack, making him sigh in relief when he looked up at his dad in surprise.


End file.
